


Vanessa's Solution

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [63]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: After Anabel's born, Vanessa comes up with a solution to a problem Carlos is dealing with and they discuss Kevin a bit.





	Vanessa's Solution

After the baby's born Cecil doesn't get food on his own. Most of his attention is directed to Anabel and as a result, Carlos spends a lot of his time forcefeeding Cecil over dinner while he fusses over the baby with varying degrees of success. Until Vanessa comes over and smiles. "Can I try something, Carlos?"

Carlos nods, "Anything."

"I'll be right back." She returns with a scarf and ties it over Cecil's third eye.

Without prompting at all, Cecil eats the food Carlos had presented him a while ago.

"How did you?"

"I almost was a marine biologist before I decided to go to the desert. Most eldritch creatures are modified after cephalopods... If you remove optic nerves from mommy octopuses their broodiness doesn't get in the way of finding food for themselves or from making stupid life choices. I doubted you wanted it to be that extreme so I decided to dampen his extra eye temporarily. It was an educated guess."

"Is... That...Strex?" He tips his head toward an oblivious Kevin who is attempting to train one of his tentacles to feed himself with a plastic toddler fork. It's amusing to watch because his control is about equivalent to a 13 month old.

"No... Strex was just really selective about appropriate local diversity. Kevin eventually complied. I... think he internalized a lot like I did. Ray's been asking him if he wants his eye back now that I'm working on transition. He's still not completely sure, but decided we'll maybe work toward that as a goal for him. I'm... Really glad he's taking his manifestation reappearing with curiosity instead of worry, though. He used to worry about it a lot. Probably I didn't help because I was scared."

"Before you came I was teaching him mindfulness. He latched on to it really well when I first introduced it. Cecil hates mindfulness activities so it was really nice to have a willing partner to practice with. Curiosity is a really big part of it and letting go. Even though that's hard."

"That makes sense. Kevin loved Strex's morning ritual and meditation was a part of that. Kevin loves normalizing things."

"I noticed that. How's he doing on the self-care?"

"Better, I think. You're probably a better judge than I am, though because I keep forgetting he doesn't have the Strex-induced near-limitless energy anymore."

Carlos nods. "If you want to join Kevin and I with the mindfulness, I can teach you how I taught myself to slow-down for Cecil. I'm not a slow person either, generally speaking, when it comes to activity."

**Author's Note:**

> Our Vanessa's an astrophysicist, but studied marine biology initially before she decided she'd rather study stars. She still likes sea creatures.


End file.
